yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Performapal Turn Toad
깜짝 깨구리 | pt_name = Râmbalhota Camarartista | es_name = Artistamigo Sapo Traidor | ja_name = ヒックリカエル | romaji_name = Entameito Hikkurikaeru | trans_name = Entermate Turn Toad | image = PerformapalTurnToad-MP15-EN-R-1E.png | attribute = WATER | type = Aqua | type2 = Pendulum | type3 = Effect | level = 2 | pendulum_scale = 3 | atk = 0 | def = 800 | passcode = 04239451 | pendulum_effect_types = Ignition-like | effect_types = Trigger | pendulum_effect = Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up monster on the field; switch its current ATK and DEF until the end of this turn. | lore = Once per turn, during your Battle Phase (except during the Damage Step): You can target 1 monster you control; change its battle position, and if you do, switch its current ATK and DEF until the end of this turn. | fr_pendulum_effect = Une fois par tour : vous pouvez cibler 1 monstre face recto sur le Terrain ; jusqu'à la fin de ce tour, échangez son ATK et sa DEF actuelles. | fr_lore = Une fois par tour, durant votre Battle Phase (sauf durant la Damage Step) : vous pouvez cibler 1 monstre que vous contrôlez ; changez sa position de combat, et si vous le faites, jusqu'à la fin de ce tour, échangez son ATK et sa DEF actuelles. | de_pendulum_effect = Einmal pro Spielzug: Du kannst 1 offenes Monster auf dem Spielfeld wählen; vertausche bis zum Ende dieses Spielzugs seine derzeitigen ATK und DEF. | de_lore = Einmal pro Spielzug, während deiner Battle Phase (außer während des Damage Steps): Du kannst 1 Monster wählen, das du kontrollierst; ändere seine Kampfposition und falls du dies tust, vertausche bis zum Ende dieses Spielzugs seine derzeitigen ATK und DEF. | it_pendulum_effect = Una volta per turno: puoi scegliere come bersaglio 1 mostro scoperto sul Terreno; scambia i suoi ATK e DEF attuali fino alla fine di questo turno. | it_lore = Una volta per turno, durante la tua Battle Phase (eccetto durante il Damage Step): puoi scegliere come bersaglio 1 mostro che controlli; cambia la sua posizione e, se lo fai, scambia i suoi ATK e DEF attuali fino alla fine di questo turno. | pt_pendulum_effect = Uma vez por turno: você pode escolher 1 monstro com a face para cima no campo; troque o ATK e DEF atuais dele até o final deste turno. | pt_lore = Uma vez por turno, durante sua Fase de Batalha (exceto durante a Etapa de Dano): você pode escolher 1 monstro que você controla; mude a posição de batalha dele e, se isso acontecer, troque o ATK e DEF atuais dele até o final deste turno. | es_pendulum_effect = Una vez por turno: puede seleccionar 1 monstruo boca arriba en el Campo; hasta el final de este turno intercambia su ATK y DEF en este momento. | es_lore = Una vez por turno, durante tu Battle Phase (excepto durante el Damage Step): puedes seleccionar 1 monstruo que controles; cambia su posición de batalla y, si lo haces, hasta el final de este turno intercambia su ATK y DEF en este momento. | ja_pendulum_effect = ①：１ターンに１度、フィールドの表側表示モンスター１体を対象として発動できる。そのモンスターの攻撃力・守備力をターン終了時まで入れ替える。 | ja_lore = ①：自分バトルフェイズに１度、自分フィールドのモンスター１体を対象として発動できる。そのモンスターの表示形式を変更し、その攻撃力・守備力をターン終了時まで入れ替える。 | ko_pendulum_effect = ①: 1턴에 1번, 필드의 앞면 표시 몬스터 1장을 대상으로 하고 발동할 수 있다. 그 몬스터의 공격력 / 수비력을 턴 종료시까지 맞바꾼다. | ko_lore = ①: 자신 배틀 페이즈에 1번, 자신 필드의 몬스터 1장을 대상으로 하고 발동할 수 있다. 그 몬스터의 표시 형식을 변경하고, 그 공격력 / 수비력을 턴 종료시까지 맞바꾼다. | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | ja_sets = | kr_sets = | archseries = Performapal | action = Changes battle positions | stat_change = Switches ATK and DEF | misc = Limited activations | database_id = 11219 }}